User blog:Ririko/Julia - the Dark Wanderer
|alttype = |resource = None |date = Unknown |rangetype = melee |health = 5 |attack = 10 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 666 (+74.111) |damage= 66.666 (+3) |range = 175 |armor = 40 (+2.5) |magicresist = 40 (+2.5) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+3.15%) |healthregen = 12 (+0.666) |speed = 350 }} Julia Witherwood, the Dark Wanderer, is a custom champion made-from-scratch for League of Legends. Abilities Julia gains attack damage equal to of her armor penetration and bonus armor penetration equal to of her attack damage. These bonuses do not stack with themselves. Each basic attack of Julia will restore Dark Blood (up to 200 Dark Blood), but scored kills and assists (including Dragon and Baron Nashor kills) restore 25 Dark Blood. All Dark Blood will be lost if she was killed by a champion, but half of current dark blood will be lost if she was executed. She can use Dark Blood to improve her abilities. }} | }} : |leveling2 = : |description = Julia will dash to a specific target. * DASH TO ALLY CHAMPION: If the target is an allied champion, that target will grant additional 10% movement speed for 6 seconds, and this ability will be on full cooldown. * DASH TO ALLIED MINION/WARD: If the target is a minion/ward, Julia will dash to target minion/ward, and it go on half a cooldown. But if Julia dashed through impassable terrain while the target was a minion/ward, Julia goes through, and it will go on full cooldown. * DASH TO ENEMY TARGET: If the target is an enemy, Julia will dash to the enemy and upper slashes, deals additional damage on that enemy and enemies in the 115 radius and the target enemy will deal damage and , and this ability will be on cooldown. Minions will take 15% less damage. |description2 = : If this ability is activated when the sufficient Dark Blood was stored, Julia will cost 25 Dark Blood instead of HP, and Julia will dash to a specific target. * DASH TO ALLY CHAMPION: If the target is an allied champion, that target will grant additional 20% movement speed for 6 seconds, and this ability will be on full cooldown. * DASH TO ALLIED MINION/WARD: If the target is a minion/ward, Julia will dash to target minion/ward, and it go on half a cooldown. But if Julia dashed through impassable terrain while the target was a minion/ward, Julia goes through, and it will go on full cooldown. * DASH TO ENEMY TARGET: If the target is an enemy, Julia will dash to the enemy and upper slashes, deals additional damage on that enemy and enemies in the 115 radius and the target enemy will deal damage and , and this ability will be on cooldown. }} | }} |leveling2 = |description = : Next basic attack apply Suffered debuff for 7 seconds. Each successful casts to the same enemy target will refresh the duration of the debuff Suffered poisons an enemy per second. Desperate Smash will consume the debuff and also deals 110 (+5 per lvl) true damage. |description2 = : If this ability is activated when the sufficient Dark Blood was stored, Julia will cost 50 Dark Blood instead of HP, thus next basic attack apply Suffered debuff for 15 seconds. Each successful casts to the same enemy target will refresh the duration of the debuff. Suffered poisons an enemy per second. Desperate Smash will consume the debuff and also deals 210 (+5 per lvl) true damage. }} | }} : |leveling2 = : |cost = 10 / 8.7 / 7.5 / 6.2 / 5% |costtype = of the Current HP |cooldown = 30 / 27.5 / 25 / 22.5 / 20 |description = Julia will desperately strike the enemy at the cost of HP to convert into additional physical damage. If the enemy champion was slain by it, Julia refunds half of the cost. |description2 = If this ability is activated when the sufficient Dark Blood was stored, Julia will cost 75 Dark Blood instead of HP, thus Julia will desperately strike the enemy for additional physical damage. If the enemy champion was slain by it, Julia refunds half of the cost. }} | }} |leveling3 = |description = Julia will gain 1.8 armor and magic resistance per level. |description2 = For 6 / 7 / 8 seconds, Julia gains additional life steal, additional armor penetration, and additional damage. While active, kills or assists during the ultimate will extend this buff's duration of 2 seconds. When the HP is below 20% while the ultimate is still active, for an extension of 3 seconds, all effects in this ability will be doubled and all abilities cost no HP. |description3 = If this ability is activated when the sufficient Dark Blood was stored, Julia will cost 125 Dark Blood instead of HP, thus for 7 / 9 / 11 seconds, Julia gains additional life steal, additional armor penetration, and additional damage. While active, kills or assists during the ultimate will extend this buff's duration of 2 seconds. When the HP is below 20% while the ultimate is still active, for an extension of 3 seconds, all effects in this ability will be doubled and all abilities costs no Dark Blood for the Dark Blood Consume. }} | }} Item Build The Item Build is outdated due to most updates. Other Stuff Lore = Julia is one of the former elite guards of Demacia, and now travelling around Valoran for problems of people. The main reason behind this, is her one of her two eyes suffered from her mysterious sword that was found during her fight. Actually a human from the other dimension, Julia was accepted as a soldier of Demacia for years. As it goes, Julia received a Demacian Sword by them. So Julia started sparring with one of the guards, and tried to challenge the Grand Duelist but she quickly failed. Although she lost, Julia knows how to fight quickly. Due to this, she was promoted into one of the Elite Guards of Demacia. When she was a Demacian elite guard, Julia always sparred with another Demacian elite guard for training against Noxian soldiers. And there's the day they were assigned for the fight. Julia fought the Noxian soldiers and used her battle cry to win, and Demacia wins the current fight against Noxus, but this isn't over yet. As there is some break time of the Elite Guards after the fight, Julia found a mysterious sword from the Targon Mountains, as she tested that it was more powerful than the previous one. As she held the new sword that she held, The name changed from the previous owner, to Julia. Now she held it for victory of Demacia, however, a mysterious sword corrupted Julia's eye by its own magic, changed blood from red to purple, and Julia's eye is used for handling the sword. When she got to Demacia, she was not accepted because of her other eye, and they were "betrayed", and felt despair for the very first time of all of her life, and decided to wander alone as a lone wolf. As she was betrayed, she immediately made a boat, and left Demacia to get away from the Elite Guards, faithfully. But one day when she almost reached the Bilgewater, the Pirates came. Julia surged into their ship alone, and unleashed her fury one by one. Outnumbered, Julia managed to kill them one by one, and killed their captain, took their ship. Another ship came, and led by Miss Fortune. And then Julia don't know what to do but to resist their attacks. Julia managed to escape and Miss Fortune managed to occupy Julia's ship for her comrades. As Julia escapes, she landed to the tortured lands of the Shadow Isles. However, as she walked to the Shadow Isles, she feels that this place is haunted. This makes Julia having fear of that location. Due to this, Julia was brave from the haunted lands and was impressed. However, someone said that Julia must trade her humanity. Julia was wondering. But she must explore the Shadow Isles what was actually it is. After some days of exploring the Shadow Isles, Julia was convinced of surrendering her humanity. Julia surrendered her humanity, into a Banshee. Julia trained herself there, and another force of darkness attacked the same eye of hers, and she fainted at that point. And there she changed her life again into a selfless person, but helpful, and there's one left in her life: She tortured herself for the Shadow Isles, despite working for the Shadow Isles, seeking revenge against Demacia. Now she works there to assist the Shadow Isles into conquering islands. But she was found by Kalista. She hunts her from betraying Demacia, however, she failed as Julia apologized and talked about why she was not from Demacia anymore. Kalista was then convinced. While she was working for the Shadow Isles, she can even take a break for Saturdays and Sundays because of being a dark wanderer and with permission. But while she is wandering around Noxus, as an independent wanderer, one of the assassins noticed her, but Julia managed to talk about Demacia. So Julia knew what was going on, and Julia is having getting along with Noxus. After some time, she travel forth to Ionia. Julia noticed the killer of the Ionian elder and ran away. A man that was now a disgrace of Ionia, left Ionia, and Julia encountered him about the killer. The man thanked her, but Julia has no time to waste and got back to Shadow Isles to work for it. For the last break day, she encountered 200 Demacian Soldiers, without a captain, who ambush the Shadow Isles. However, because of her hatred against Demacia, she called her allies. But only one came, and it was the same person who convinced her to be with the Shadow Isles and giving up humanity. Because of their teamwork, they managed to crush all Demacian Soldiers without escape. Julia thanked her, and goes back to training. However, a High Councilor comes in. She was then invited by the High Councilor to show the skills to the League of Legends. Due to that, she got the opportunity to attend the great stage to improve her skills: The League of Legends. |-| Notes = *Any hero that can make a combo for the debuffs such as the poison or knocked airbourne, it's highly recommended to team up with Julia because of high synergy when it comes to those debuffs, and skills, such as Cassiopeia's Twin Fang, for the poisoned targets, or Yasuo's Last Breath for targets that was knocked airbourne. |-| Trivia = *The base HP, the decimal number of base Attack Damage and the decimal number of Health Regeneration per level, is known 666, the number of the beast. *This custom champion was based off Ririko's Julia Witherwood at the other wikia page. But this still counts as made-from-scratch because Ririko made Julia at that wikia. *R Skill symbolizes the Illuminati but at the other form of. Just similar. *Her friend of hers is Yasuo, because of helping for his case. And Fiora of unknown reasons after the fight between them. *Any Demacian soldier were considered as a rival of Julia because of the vengeance against them, from not being accepted at Demacia despite of a corrupted eye. **The only exception here is Fiora, which Julia battled her and learned most of the lessons at her only battle against Fiora. Gallery Ririko JuliaClassic.png|Classic Julia Quotes Note is that this one is fully under construction because of missing microphone. Additionally, quotes are limited until I brainstormed that much, and/or I got my mic. ---- Upon Selection *Everyone is working together to achieve their success. If you do, then you must. Upon moving (while Ultimate isn't active) *For me, revenge is the only answer. *I don't take pride for myself. *Push to the limits, summoner. *Go ahead, if you really can. *Beware. Upon moving (while Ultimate is active) *Darkness... *Here goes... *Demacia will fall... *Shadows beckon... Upon attacking (while Ultimate isn't active) *more coming soon more coming soon, as it was currently under construction. ---- Playing with Julia *Use your ultimate if the target's armor is high enough. *Use Dark Gale to enemy minions if the enemy champions are closely bundled with their minions. Preserve your allied minions, place a ward for your escape path, or have an allied champion to use them in order for you to escape. Not Shown *Watch your health carefully. If your health is low, go back to the base or if you have lifesteal items attack monsters or minions (if there are no enemies in the lane). *Julia is specified as the Attack Damage Melee~Carry. *Your main combo is W, and E. Q is clearly optional and use it only if that champion attempts to escape, and R is also optional-- use it only if the target's armor is high enough. Playing against Julia *Watch out when Julia reached Level 6-- her ultimate can buff her basic attacks and can shred your armor. Avoid 1v1 with her at this point. *Watch Julia if she is using her Q to get out of the battle because she has low health. Consider taking a Flash spell. *Beware if Julia uses the E spell to execute you down. Make sure you have enough health to survive her attack. Not Shown *If Julia isn't present at Team Fights, find her. *Julia's weaknesses are Crowd Control effects. When her second skill was active, she will remove the Crowd Control Effect. Try not to fire a CC Effect if you know that Julia's second skill was about to be active. Comments A third idea I got due to boredom. If I'm bored, I simply get motivation a little quick. Updates 1.00: Here it goes 1.01: Heavy maintenance. 1.02: Changed W due to being similar to Talon's. 1.03: Recalculated the Q skill due to overrange. 1.04: Item builds added. 1.05: Minor fix to the R skill. 1.06: Lore added. 1.07: Recalculated the W skill due to lacklust. 1.08: Recalculated the R skill due to bit OP. 1.09: Lore updated. 1.10: Normal maintenance. 1.11: Recalculated the E skill due to forgotten stuff. 1.12: Icons added! 1.13: Champion icon added. 1.14: Changed the W completely, replacing from Q, and Q was replaced, too. 1.15: Lore updated. 1.16: Changed the passive completely. Recalculated the other skills. 1.17: Recalculation of stats. 1.18: Added the made-from-scratch skin. 1.19: Recalculated the W skill and R skill. Minor edit of something else. 1.20: Changed the W skill due to a complicated recalculation. 1.21: Normal maintenance. 1.22: Minor maintenance. ~1.221: Minor edit. 1.23: Normal maintenance again. 1.24: Please note, was added. 1.25: Major maintenance when it comes to stats and some added on Additional Information when it comes to abilities. ~1.251: Minor edit. ~1.252: Minor edit. 1.26: Passive changed. 1.27: Skin changed due to some idea. ~1.271: Minor edit. 1.28: Fired more ideas. 1.29: Fired more ideas. ~1.291: Minor edit. ~1.292: Minor edit. 1.30: Some fixes. Not yet finished because: *No other skins planned. *Recalculation of skills and abilities. Category:Custom champions